The present invention pertains to a luggage carrier, and more particularly to a luggage rack as a portion of a modification of a three wheel motorcycle of a type commonly known as a ATC or all-terrain cycle. As the name implies, vehicles of this type will traverse very rough and hilly off-road terrain and, consequently, are widely used by campers, hunters, fishermen, etc.
Unfortunately, ATC's provide absolutely no facilities for the luggage or gear associated with sports of this nature, and, therefore, a trailer is virtually a necessity. However, trailers impose some limitations on their use and require extra expense and care in operation of the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,771 to Tyrone P. Dubroc, Sr., discloses a carrier or rack for an ATC. However, this rack is merely in the nature of an open framework which is bolted to the ATC in four places.
Your applicants device provides a flat-bed area, preferably fenced in, and includes an extension which attaches to the existing seat. Latch bracket means from the seat are relocated on the bottom of the extension for engagement by the existing conventional latch means provided on the ATC. The simple operation of a single lever permits the installation or removal of the seat and luggage carrier in assembly. The relocation of the seat to a higher elevation provides the operation of the cycle with a better view of the area ahead because of visibility obstructions in off-road travels such as tall weeds, rocks, small hills or mounds, etc.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a flat-bed carrier for a three wheeled type of motorcycle which is positioned over the pair of rear wheels thereof, and includes a forward extension for attachment thereto of the existing seat of the cycle in an elevated and somewhat forward position, relative to its normal position.
A further object of the invention is to utilize the existing conventional latch brackets from the seat by relocating the brackets on the bottom of the forward extension in position compatible with the conventional mounting means provided on a three wheeled motorcycle.
Another object of the instant invention is to form the flat-bed integral with a pair of rear wheel fenders.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fence around the flat-bed area which is sheet metal covered in an interegal relation with the fenders.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical head rest extension relative to the back of the seat.